


Something Obvious

by Gheloured



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Shorts, This is literally just random crap i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gheloured/pseuds/Gheloured
Summary: This is just random one shots I write collected on here. These are mostly from prompts. I hope you likey





	1. Chapter 1

I've only seen the way you look

The way you laugh

The way you cry

And what others would say everything is

But when I look at you

The only thing I haven't seen

Is everything.

 

How does the rain fall on your umbrella?

Do you also smell the worms on the sidewalk

Or maybe the wet moss on the trees?

And when I walk with you

Do you think you know of me?

I would not be so arrogant

as to assume anything about who your raw soul is

 

The sky is blue for me

Did you know that?

I looked at it and thought of the birds

Maybe you thought of the aching hearts of others

but I  _stared_ into the infinite vault of crimson and midnight and veridian

and the only thought I had 

Was of what it might be to others

 

I shouldn't try to describe the afterlife

After all, it's after my life

should I not take a glance at the thoughts of others

Or maybe my own

just so I don't lose myself

But then again

As I stare down at my hands

Am I so wrong as to see things differently?

 

do I know if I exist

Or am I tainted if I don't want to

I could die and never see the sky again

Or I could live and then wither anyway

I'd ask you to tell me again

 but that might be selfish of me

And yet I'd also ask for so many other things

And I do

And I wonder

Are we ever not thinking of us?

 

Many things are beautiful

Are any people out there who are?

I should've asked somebody

But then I couldn't find the answer for myself

If thinking of myself is a good thing

Then why should being selfish be bad

Greed is another thing

Not beautiful, perhaps

Staring at all of those who think of their thoughts

And lying to everyone else

 

I try to be positive

But I like being cynical

Can you be one without the Other?

Can you look at someone and not see their face?

to this my answer is clear

Both are found

Not both are needed

But both are always there, aren't they?

No human is superhuman

So can't we all be beautiful?

 

And yet, if only someone was, we would all be but the shining stars themselves


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened today that makes you dread tomorrow.

My mind is aching, reliving the terror I experienced. I'm too tired to look at my partners, but I know that they feel it too. If I looked into their eyes I'm sure I would see the haunted images captured there.

I try to sleep. Echoing screams flutter in my mind like flies caught in the cobwebs of memory. Any movement triggers painful memories, my own petty pain making my brain return to Izzy, hopelessly injured in her pursuit of saving my worthless self.

The guilt crushes me under boulders of her pale, pale face and her heavily bandaged side, each shallow breath stabbing me, unable to admit she was crying. I wish she hadn't been so stupid, that she hadn't been hurt, that she would just let me die.

and yet I'm trembling at the thought of her death, my sweet, gentle Izzy, but I want to go on regardless of our dangers.

Izzy wakes up, fever heating the ground she slept on, her glassy eyed stare burning into the ground, "wh..."

 "Shhh, don't try to speak," I say, rushing over to her in the shadows of the trees and the night. "Please just go back to sleep."

 " No... don't want to... " she insisted, stubborn as the day I met her with her beautiful blond hair and warm brown eyes. " Lilah, don't you dare leave without me. I can still travel on."

 " No you can't. You'll only get hurt worse. "

 Izzy must have noticed my shudder, her eyes widening in anger. "Don't you leave me behind. "

Her voice woke Jenna, who looked up at us blearily from the world of dreams. She sat up and held her injured hand awkwardly by her waist, bringing over fresh bandages and cool water. "Lilah, go back to bed, I can take care of this."

 I didn't dare move from Izzy's side.

As Lilah finished changing her dressings, we could only go to bed and hope. She fell asleep before me, but I stayed awake, acutely aware of Izzy 's shallow breathing becoming scarcely audible. I didn't get up, afraid of what I'd find.

Silent tears coursed down my face. My sweet, darling Izzy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a school dance and I've never been sweatier.


	3. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hiding place

"We need to go," Zayden said flatly. He was speaking above his station: servants were not to speak unless spoken to. "Please, Lady Tiffisima, understand it isn't safe here."

The said lady stared  down at the serious looking man and stepped out of a skirt she wore. Underneath was a pair of soft cargo pants and heavy boots, the fitted tunic embracing her tantalizing form. 

"Then, do you believe me?" Zayden tried, staring again. "Are you coming?"

"Sure," Tiffissima  said." Anything to get out and do something. You know how boring it is inside that castle."

Zayden's face finally showed some emotions relief.  He could at least save Tiffy, even if she didn't remember him. Nobody did,  thanks to his curse. If nobody saw him in a month, they would forget completely about him.

Even now he clutched the ruby dagger she didn't remember giving him, dimly remembering his voice screaming "Go!" As he lost himself in thought. 

They escaped shortly before They arrived, burning and destroying the house he had made his home in. Tiffy sat down, pulling out her sword to sharpen. "Why did you choose me?"

"Whuh?"

"Anybody in that building, anyone at all, and you run straight to me as soon as the warning went off." She sat up and looked at him. "And you take my hand and say we need to run, and so we do."

Zayden looked away. Memories were touchy things. "I... no reason."

"Whatever. I'll figure it out."

Zayden rolled his eyes and layed out a bedroll to sleep on. Surrounded as they were by brambles, nobody could get to them without some decent scratches, ones that Tiffy and Zayden now bore.

Safe from  the world, at least, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont think of the song when you read the chapter title. Don't do it.


	4. The way it used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After wars

"As you stood in the ruins, what did you feel? Certainly not triumph,  for who could say 'yes, we won!' when looking at the bloodstained earth of rubble and bones."

The hero's eyes were blurred with tears, the leader of conquest  speaking to her general, a solemn looking woman with too many words in description to be used: tall, imposing, scarred...

She spoke, her deep voice weary." You are young, one day you'll understand."

"I understand enough," she muttered. Barely old enough to fight by any standard, the 14 year old had only been allowed to fight because of her prodigious talents and abilities. Her winged race lived long, aching lives, accomplishing much and yet not anything at all.

The General held up a hand in the universal gesture of no, the young hero looking up, tears and sentiments gone in her defiance. 

The General spoke calmly, " I know you are very angry, and there isn't any use in denying it." She closed her mouth quickly, before words of protest could slip out. "Accept this as reality. Don't bother brooding over sad thoughts, because we can't change anything anyway. Fate goes the way it does. "

The young hero nodded calmly, but inside a storm raged. Why did they have to go? Where are they, or is death just an empty void, waiting to be filled but never ending? These thoughts consumed her, all at once her mind  fraying at the edges. A tender touch on her cheek silenced them. The General held her face gently, a rare moment of affection before spreading her voluminous wings.

"And little sister, if you ever need to talk, we do live in the same house."

The young hero nodded, preparing to take off after her big sister, hoping to see the light of peace someday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of these stories are edgier than others, but some are just super weird


	5. Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A three year old's thoughts on the youngest member of the household.

Momma said The Baby was coming in two weeks. That's what she said. Seven days was a week, she said.

"Seven and seven?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

Almost all of the weeks ago, Momma said she was having The Baby. Why was she needing another baby if she had me? Momma took a little bit to answer: forever. She said she wanted another. Did she not like me anymore? Wasn't  I enough?

Momma left yesterday. Daddy too. I'm staying at auntie's. She said they would be back soon, but I not so sure.  Mommy left because she didn't want me any more. She wanted a different me, a new me. Maybe they wanted a better me.

I spent all the hours at Auntie's house.  When I went back to my house, Momma had The Baby,  the new me. Daddy said to be quiet because the baby couldn't  "handle loud noises."

Momma looked at the baby funny. She gave it her special  look, the one for me. When I saw The Baby, I stopped. They were small, smaller than me, with little closed eyes and a warm blankie around them.

"Momma." I said

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I hold them?"

"Of course." She smiled at me like she was the sun. I climbed onto her lap, closing my eyes because her smile was so bright.  Something warm was in my arms now, and I held on like they would disappear if I didn't. 

"I'll be the bestest brother ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine everybody as a three year old. Including me.


	6. Ghosty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can laugh at yourself, nobody can beat you to it.

I'm an albino, as they call me. All the others have beautiful russet fur and clever dark eyes and I'm over here with white hair and blues and reds in my eyes.  They used to make fun of me, but it turns out I'm the smartest and the funniest, so not so much anymore.

I'm a fox,  training to be in the Everplain sisterhood. Chastity vows and silence vows and all that. Everyone goes when they need treatment, mentally or physically, to get taken car of my out sisterhood. 

I've never talked much anyway, but the others have. I hear them with their nicknames: Ghosty, Milkfur. Once someone bumped into me saying they thought I was smoke. I sneer at them behind their backs, which is in fact what I do during lunch break.

"Tarpelts. Did they fall in flowers while trying to  collect their herbs? I guess they forgot to wash after they inked their remidies,"  I mutter. They don't hear me, they never do. The rest are too busy preening their fall colored fur, their fluffy tails still not as glossy as mine.

Even as the sun sets, they remain bright, polished golden  ginger fur gleams in the dregs of sunlight soon to be gone. I remain bright even into the night, my silky white fur reflecting the moonlight that makes the others fade and dissapear.

When I wake up I am alone. The gingers around me still rest. I lick out my rumpled white fur and pull out a diary for a scene I had written on what should happen today.

_"Heh... even with a vow of silence I won't  be able to sneak up on you guys," I say aloud. A few sniggers greet my words. "I hope the abbess doesn't kick me out for being too loud on the eyes!" A few more laugh. " when I was very young my mother dropped me into a vat of milk and forgot to wash me off." They were openly laughing now._

_"Or maybe I was just born this way."_

_The laughter stopped,  but I continued. "I am ashamed of you. You who are supposed to be gentle, kind healers, and instead? Inflicting wounds with the swords of insult and treachery.  Hurting my soul. Feel free to apologize,  but you can't take away what's rubbed into your pelts."_

_At the looks on their faces I giggle a bit.  Nobody speaks,  and we haven't even taken our vows yet. The bell begins to toll, signalling our call to the great hall. I've decided my last speech._

_"If you can laugh at yourself,  nobody else can beat you to it."_

I close the pages. Rereading the old narrative never seems as funny as when I wrote it years ago. I don't want to give a petty speech like that, full if contempt.  That isn't what our sisterhood is about. Thinking deeply,  I'm at peace as the bell tolls for the real ceremony to start.

I go up to the podium where the Abbess signed from, taking a deep breath and smiling slightly as I begin.

"Laugh with those that laugh at you. If they think it is acceptable to harm one other than themselves, then they do no wrong but unto themselves. Let others laugh,  for it just means they cannot have the capacity to love who they and others are."

This time, warm polite silence meets my speech.  A key is placed gently around my neck, to be taken off for my last words, and I smile. Nobody shall be hurt my words underneath my eye. Me, the one who will choose kindness over hurt. Me, one who is different.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually partially based on the Redwall series with the animals and such. If you haven't read it, you should, because it's really good.


	7. Blank.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question is why, what is the answer?

I stare at the paper. My pen is poised in my hand, ready to strike words into the clean white lines. The pen is not lowered, for no words come out of my brain, down my arm, into my fingers. Yesterday, was I not full of ideas?

Alas, the pen does not write. Why? A limited time frame stands before me, and this should spark the flame that becomes burning black lines in my fingertips! But no, and I wonder why. Perhaps it is the sleep dragging at my eyes, or the distraction of the pounding on the wall?

No, that cannot be it. I am not hungry, I've just eaten my food, formerly enclosed in a brown paper bag. I do not need the restroom, I do not feel distracted, so why then? What stoos me from writing?

My brain draws a blank again. I begin to pick the grime from underneath my nails with the pen. My mind wanders to yesterday, of the elements wrapped up neatly and mailed to Wednesday's spot in my mental calendar. I made doll clothing then. 

Suddenly the answer hits me: not of what to write, but why I cannot write. Searching is not the way to gain ideas. They happen upon you like a bee happens on a flower of blue tresses. I feel this concept as the pen finally lowers.

Ideas and their workings, that is what shall be written. A most fitting topic for a blank brainstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a teacher in 30 minutes and for top rank for the class. I guess writing about how you have no ideas can be interesting enough in the right context.


	8. Enticement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A window with a compelling view

The windows in my room were wide and spacious, like mouths yawning open in the side of the castle. The building itself was small, less than 75 rooms, made of dark gray stone. It seemed warm and inviting despite the forbidding parapets and gates.

I could see the glades and hills, graced with shallow water around the grassy feet of the never ending plains. In the summer you could smell the baked earth rising slowly from the sound below. They faded into wastelands at the edges, but a pretty sight nonetheless. 

The sky was dark, for it was night, but a darker shape loomed. White, skeletal hands floated in what seemed  to be the blackest part of the night sky. These hands were curious: holes punched straight through the palms. A white face, oval, was perched atop this black floating blobby thing, perpetually smiling and vacant but the eyes sad and dark. Cracks ran from the open grin and the eyes, reminding me of tears.

The monster's hoop slid through the crack in the window, but the hands and face pressed against the glass. The goop slid over to a bookcase, forming a simple,  humanoid body. The arms held out earnestly to receive their tools. I gingerly opened the window and the white (Bones?) Flew in and connected with their owner. They promptly picked up a book and sat in the corner to read.

This was an unusual monster. Looking through my window must have seemed exciting and compelling,  and he was content to sit there with his book.

I also picked up some reading material and sat down beside him, startling him into teleporting across the room , leaving the book behind. I picked up the book, noting the title:  _Psychophysic Mechanisms_ , and walked to him to return it. He took it hesitantly, thoroughly inspecting it to make sure I hadn't  tampered with it, and deciding I didn't,  he began reading again.

We sat there, reading, for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a monster his personal space, please just let him read. He's been through enough.


	9. Now Presenting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've invented a game show

"And the wheel has stopped!" Shouted the announcer. "Terry has won the Beloth!"

The crowd cheered wildly, most  didn't actually know what a Beloth was or what it did, but on the Wheel of Organs, it was the second most wanted prize, the first being the Visetzel. 

"Excuse me, but what does this Beloth do?" Terry was genuinely curious.

"Well, I can show ya!" The announcer replied. He pressed a button and a hologram was displayed,  showing a picture of something that looked rather uncomfortably like a cluster of grapes made of human flesh.

"This marvelous organ keeps in its corpsucles black blood cells! These specialized cells are very tiny, and convert viruses into copies of themselves! This organ in reality is the size of a clove of garlic, but we've enlarged it so you guys can see what's going on!"

"Oh." Terry said. Now the pressure was on: he could spin again or accept the pulsating organ prize. Tension was palpable in the air, like breathing jello instead of oxygen.

The crowd was shouting and shouting. Everyone was yelling different forms of "keep it!" But the announcer quieted them down to continue, turning to a rather sickly looking Terry. The hologram was shut down.

"Well, Terry?"

"I... I want the Beloth!!!"

The audience screamed like two celebrities had kissed, but it was a Terry they were cheering for. The announcer clapped politely.

"Good good!" He said," now have a coupon for a complimentary massage after your surgery.

Terry didn't hear. He was too busy being torn between his queasiness of the impending  surgery and the bliss of winning a fantastic prize. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually fantastic. This is hilarious.  
> At least that's what my friends tell me...


	10. Putting it off for later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William isn't doin so good

William hadn't slept in at least five days. The telltale dark circles under his eyes, the messy hair, and his tendency to use his breakfast as a pillow all were signs that were rather obvious to Lora. Unfortunately for William, these signs told her that it was time to out her foot down.

From what she had gathered, William was working on a project again. He never said what he was working on, and Lora never asked out of common sense. William's angels was always quiet and burning. 

The said man was walking through a dusty stone hall, magical hands he had summoned carrying all his equipment carefully behind him in a tiny parade, each instrument bobbing up and down to unheard music.

"William," Lora said softly. He glanced in her direction: a mistake. He walked slightly faster, and Lora tried again. "Willam!"

This time he stopped, not turning around to face her, stifling a yawn as he waited for her to leave. When she didn't,  his mental voice surged through her as a spectral hand touched her temple.

 _Yes?_ He asked, deceptively calm.

"You are going to go to bed. You need sleep."

_We all need sleep._

"All includes you, and that means you need to," Lora replied. She stared at him. "Look at you. You are literally swaying on the spot, and your hands help blinking out."

It was true. William's magic parade kept flickering. He couldn't  put off sleep for much longer, he was going to collapse at this rate.

_Ok_

He turned to keep walking, putting his real hand to his head and bending over as if turning so quickly had made him dizzy. His head spun and the parade lowered his equipment instinctively to the ground before he fell.

Lora caught him and rolled her eyes. She carried him to his room, barely used, and placed him gently in the twin bed. She covered him with a soft blanket and began to take him down with duct tape. It was a method that had worked before.

She sighed. Only him she would have to do this for. Why couldn't the idiot take care of himself, at all? She knew it was guilt that drove him, but he always went to far. Lora looked at William fondly, shaking her head in exasperation. He may not get much sleep, but it was a good thing she was there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, man, remember to get sleep. Not everybody is driven by guilt and can kill instantly with their magic, but you don't need to stay awake for more than two days in a row.
> 
> Seriously though I don't know if William is okay.


	11. Stasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story built around the word "stuck"

They were all standing in rows, one after the other.  All were different, but all were under the age of twenty. They couldn't move, or speak, but they could dream. In fact, these people were put there solely for that purpose. 

Wires were put in them,  to transmit their thoughts to a computer, which then fed into hundreds of projectors. Each projector played the dreams of a different person in a jar.

Everything seemed normal in this context, until one of them woke up. A small willowy girl, looked about 15. Her eyes were bright and brown and hadn't been used in years. In a different room a certain projector read "help."

She looked around, floating in the golden honey-like gloop. Like clear molasses or something not quite frozen. Jello perhaps?

Memories surfaced. "I'm in the stasis chamber, the dream zone.  How long have I been here?" A monitor on her palm read 14. "I've been here for 5 years . 6 to go."

She saw her brother, Mason, 19 now and getting out next year. Maybe he would visit her? She saw babies, three year olds, people her own age. Usually they didn't let such young children in. They waited until the age of 9 so they could gain enough experience to dream for 11 years. 

"Six years to go. Will I have to stay awake until then?" Thought the girl in the jar. Apparantly not. The gel was warm and gently flowing, her pajamas fleecy and light, the scent of lavender in the breathing tube...

Her last thought was only one thing. "Im stuck in here... at least I'm asleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda creepy, just a bit. "let's out the children in jars for unknown and probably nefarious purposes!" Seems like a good idea.
> 
> Next chapter is a horror story, be scared.


End file.
